


Planning Early

by squidgie



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Halloween, and Timothy is already busy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/gifts).



> Written as a gift for an impromptu Halloween/Fall fest in my LJ. Not betaed!

“Timothy!” Donald calls as he brings Doctor Watson back from a quick walk.  He and the dog had taken an extra long walk, to catch all of the detritus of Halloween that was still splayed across everyone’s yard, while Timothy had opted to sleep in a little longer.  Smiling, Donald remembers their own little ‘trick or treat’ session, and the treat that Timothy’d given him just before bedtime.  He is still a bit weak in the knees, after Timothy had taken control and done things to him that would make a porn actor blush.  But still, he liked it when that side of Timothy came out – the side that takes control and is demanding of Donald, yet still caring and making sure every need of Donald’s is met.  
  
He unleashes the dog and watches as he scurries away, then looks around, still not finding his husband.  “Timothy?” he calls as he checks the first floor.  
  
There’s a thunking sound, and then a curse that comes from somewhere in the house.  “Shit...” After a brief pause, Timothy calls, “Up here!” so Donald heads for the second story.  
  
He reaches the top of the stairs, but his path is immediately blocked by the attic stairs.  He glances up into the attic, noting that the overhead light is on, so he takes a couple of steps up, calling, “ Sweetheart?  Why are you in the attic?”  
  
As he finishes ascending the stairs, his head level with the paneled walkway of the upper floor, he looks around just as Timothy drops a box right next to his head.  “Timothy?”  
  
“Hello, darling,” Timothy says.  “Don’t’ come up here, it’s all dusty.”  
  
Glancing at the boxes, that are nearest the entrance, Donald reads the words, ‘Christmas Supplies’ that cover most of them.  He glances at his husband, who is dressed in sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt.  _Donald’s_ old t-shirt, which is something that Donald finds quite sexy.  There’s something about Timothy wearing a piece of Donald’s clothing that touches on a possessive kink Donald didn’t know he even had until he met Timothy.  “Christmas supplies?” he just manages as he watches Timothy lifting another box, the well-muscled arms glistening with a light sheen of sweat.  
  
Timothy puts down the box as Donald finishes ascending the stairs. He leans over to grab a kiss and run a hand through the muss of Timothy’s hair and asks, “Seriously?”  
  
“Well if the stores can do it,” Timothy says with a defiant tone to his voice, “then so can I.”  He points to a stack of boxes and says, “Since you’re up here anyway, start taking these downstairs to the den.”  
  
Protesting, Donald says, “Whoa, I didn’t think you wanted me to get up here and get all dusty.”  
  
Leering back at Donald, Timothy says, “You can get in the shower with me, and I’ll make sure _everything_ ,” and he winks when he says ‘everything’, “will get squeaky clean.”


End file.
